masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Throw
Throw uses mass effect fields to hurl a target away from the user with damaging force. Mass Effect Throw is a biotic ability available to Adepts, Sentinels, Vanguards, and the Asari Scientist, and unlockable for the Krogan Battlemaster. Throw is mostly used in combat to keep opponents at a distance, by either launching them away or knocking them over, rendering them helpless when they land. In certain areas Throw will knock enemies off ledges so they fall to their death. If used near destructible objects, Throw can break them and hit enemies with debris. Any moveable boxes can also be Thrown into them, injuring them further because their shields cannot absorb the damage. (However, this applies to the abilities of enemy biotics too, so watch out for nearby objects when fighting them.) In enclosed quarters, Advanced and Master Throw are strong enough to punch enemies against walls and cause significant damage. This technique is especially useful against Thorian Creepers—they aren't physically robust and Throw will squish them. The effects of Throw can be compounded to deadly, and often hilarious, effect. When Throw is used in conjunction with Lift, the Lifted target (being above the surrounding environment) can be more easily cast out over a drop or, when used in low gravity environments, launched into open space for an instant kill. Likewise, using throw simultaneously by multiple squad members on a single target compounds the effect, blasting them an often fatal distance. Possibly the best compounding effect can be experienced with Liara T'Soni and Urdnot Wrex as squadmates. Liara may begin with Singularity drawing multiple targets into a dense space, Wrex and a biotic Shepard can then use upgraded Throw in unison to hit most or all of the floating enemies. This has the added effect of damaging them and providing extra time for your squad to regroup. Talent Ranks 250px|right|Mercenary thrown over a ledge. # Throw - Throws enemies away from the caster with a force of 600 Newtons. Radius: 4 meters. Recharge time: 60 sec. Accuracy Cost:60% # Increases the force of Throw to 650 Newtons. # Increases the force of Throw to 700 Newtons. # Increases the force of Throw to 750 Newtons. # Increases the force of Throw to 800 Newtons. # Increases the force of Throw to 850 Newtons. Unlocks Lift (Adept, Asari Scientist). # Increases the force of Throw to 900 Newtons. Unlocks Lift (Sentinel, Vanguard). # Advanced Throw - Increases the force of Throw to 1000 Newtons. Radius: 5 meters. Recharge time: 50 sec. Accuracy Cost:45% # Increases the force of Throw to 1050 Newtons. # Increases the force of Throw to 1100 Newtons. # Increases the force of Throw to 1150 Newtons. # Master Throw - Increases the force of Throw to 1250 Newtons. Radius: 6 meters. Recharge time: 40 sec. Accuracy Cost:30% Mass Effect 2 Throw is a power available to Adepts and Sentinels. Throw uses mass effect fields to hurl targets away, damaging them if they hit an object. It can now be precisely curved around objects and cover to hit its target. When fired by Shepard, this power travels in the direction of the cross-hair, arcing towards the target. When fired by Thane, Samara, or Morinth, this power will travel in a straight line, instantly hitting the target. Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 500.00 newtons *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 700.00 newtons *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 900.00 newtons Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Throw *Fling a single enemy with unparalleled momentum, smashing it against walls with hurricane force. **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 1200.00 newtons Throw Field *Your mastery of biotic throws allows you to hurl multiple targets into the air simultaneously. **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 900.00 newtons **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters Player Notes *Throw's distance and damage is based on both your rank of throw and the weight of the target (i.e. a heavier enemy won't be thrown very far). Use Pull or Singularity to reduce a target's mass and then Throw them for maximum damage. *The power seeks the target in an arc. The direction when it finally hit determines what happens to the target. Aiming below the center of mass on a target will throw it into the air, while aiming up will knock it down. Aiming too low will cause it to impact the floor and fail. With practice, you will find it much easier to knock targets off ledges for automatic kills on some levels. *Throw is also great against husks. Husks are instantly killed when lifted off the ground, so once they are stripped of their protection, hit them with Throw for instant kills. *Frozen enemies can be shattered if thrown into objects, provided they are sufficiently damaged. Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Throw Toss your enemy through the air with this biotic blast. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec (Shepard) *'Force:' 600N Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.2 sec (Shepard) Rank 3: Force Increase force by 30%. *'Force:' 780N Rank 4: Force/Radius Force Increase force by 40%. *'Force:' 1020 N Radius Increase radius by 2 meters. Rank 5: Detonate/Rechage Combo Detonate Increase force and damage of biotic detonations by 50%. Recharge Combo Reset recharge time after a biotic combo detonates. Single Player Rank 6: Double Throw/Recharge Speed Double Throw Launch two Throw projectiles that seek two targets instead of one. Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 60%. *'Recharge Speed:' 2.16 sec (Shepard) Multiplayer Rank 6: Force and Damage/Recharge Speed Force & Damage Increase force by 50% and do an additional 200 damage on impact. Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 60%. *'Recharge Speed:' 2.16 sec (Shepard) Player Notes *Throw has a low base cooldown and can be useful for creating distance between the player and melee threats such as Husks. *The displayed damage for the multiplayer exclusive Force and Damage evolution is affected by power damage bonuses, 200 is the base damage. Availability *'Single-player:' Adept, Sentinel *'Multiplayer:' Asari Adept, Human Sentinel Category: Talents Category:Biotics Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3